mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista aluzji/Sezon 3
Kryształowe Królestwo Część 1 * Kostium Pinkie Pie, kiedy próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o kryształowych kucykach, jest podobny do stroju agenta Sama Fishera ze słynnej serii gier Splinter Cell. * Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do filmu animowanego ze studia Walta Disney'a Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd). * Motyw brakującej strony z książki o historii Kryształowego Królestwa nawiązuje do filmu animowanego Walta Disneya Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd), w którym też brakowało strony (w Dzienniku Pasterza). Obydwie brakujące kartki zawierały informacje o reliktach, które chroniły miasto. * Pałac w centrum Kryształowego Królestwa przypomina Wieżę Eiffla w Paryżu. * Kryształowe Królestwo może być aluzją do Isengardu z "Władcy Pierścieni". Część 2 * Pojedynki Pegazów obchodzone w kryształowym Królestwie są niemal identyczne jak średniowieczne pojedynki rycerskie. Z tą różnicą, że z racji braku jeźdźca kopie są umocowane do "rumaka". * Kryształowe Serce spełnia te funkcje, co Serce Atlantydy w disneyowskim filmie "Atlantyda. Zaginiony Ląd". Chroniło Atlantów, którzy je zasilali i tak samo jak w Kryształowym Królestwie Serce zostało ukryte. * Ubrania oraz grzywy Kryształowych Kucyków są podobne do starożytnych Greków. * Kolorowe zjawisko pod koniec odcinka to zorza polarna. Wszędzie Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash czyta taką samą książkę, co w odcinku Czytaj i płacz. * Jedna ze zduplikowanych Pinkie Pie robi twarz Pinkie Pie z G3. * Kiedy Pinkie mówią, że są prawdziwe, jest to nawiązanie do słynnej sceny z filmu Spartacus. Zgniłe jabłko * Dyniowy powóz jest odniesieniem do baśni o Kopciuszku. * Muzyka w czasie tworzenia nowej platformy jest nawiązaniem do motywu z serialu "Drużyna A". * Zachowanie Babs Seed jest w psychologii znane jako mechanizm obronny identyfikacji z agresorem. Pojedynek na czary * Saddle Arabia jest aluzją do Arabii Saudyjskiej (po angielsku Saudi Arabia). * Kiedy wózek z jabłkami spada na Shoeshine wydaje ona Krzyk Wilhelma. * Motyw z miastem pod kopułą pojawił się w książce Stephena Kinga "Pod Kopułą" oraz w filmie "Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa". * Trening, jaki Zecora daje Twilight, jest nawiązaniem do treningu Luke'a Skywalkera z Yodą w filmie "Gwiezdne Wojny: Imperium Kontratakuje". * Moment, w którym Pinkie próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale odcinek kończy się w tej samej chwili jest nawiązaniem do jednego z odcinków Family Guy, gdzie Brian pyta Meg, co słychać, a zakończenie odcinka następuje równo z jej otwarciem ust. Jest to też nawiązanie do jednego z odcinków Disneyowskiej kreskówki Fineasz i Ferb, w którym Fretka pyta się Jeremiasza, dlaczego ją lubi, lecz kiedy ten miał odpowiedzieć, odcinek się skończył. Bezsenność w Ponyville * Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Sleepless in Seattle" (Bezsenność w Seattle). * Legenda o bezgłowym koniu, jest nawiązaniem do legendy o jeźdźcu bez głowy. * Piosenka jaką śpiewała Sweetie Belle jest wzorowana na Amerykańskiej piosence "99 Bottles of Beer" (pol. "99 butelek piwa"). * Namiot, który rozstawiła Rarity bardzo przypomina namioty czarodziejów z filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia". Akademia Wonderbolts * Pod koniec odcinka Rainbow Dash salutuje do pustego czoła. Jest to aluzją do sposobu salutowania w armii amerykańskiej. Amerykanie nie salutują do symbolu narodowego, a właśnie do pustego czoła. * Cały odcinek jest nawiązaniem do słynnego filmu Top Gun. * Podzielenie na drużyny czerwoną i niebieską jest nawiązaniem do gry Team Fortress 2 oraz zdobywanie flagi drużyny przeciwnej do trybu gry "Zdobądź flagę" tej oto gry. * Przywitanie Spitfire przypomina powitanie armii amerykańskiej (zawsze na początku dołują kadetów). Zjazd rodziny Apple * Obraz wiszący w domu Applejack i jej rodziny jest aluzją do obrazu Granta Wooda pt. ''American Gothic''. * Apple Bloom wydaje Krzyk Wilhelma, gdy w czasie biegu zaczyna kręcić się jej w głowie i traci równowagę. * Dwie spadające gwiazdy (na początku, gdy Applejack patrzy się w okno i na końcu) są nawiązaniem do rodziców bohaterki, którzy prawdopodobnie nie żyją. * Babcia Smith, Apple Bloom i Applejack niosą kubły z farbą, tak jak bamberki wiadra z wodą. Spike do usług * Scena, w której Spike pokonuje olbrzymiego przeciwnika przy pomocy rzuconego kamienia, jest aluzją do biblijnego pojedynku Dawida z Goliatem. Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskich plakatów z II wojny światowej z koroną i napisem „Keep Calm and Carry On”. * Discord siedzący na fotelu w cylindrze nawiązuje do internetowego memu "Like a Sir". * Tańczące świeczki są nawiązaniem do „Pięknej i Bestii” Disney'a, gdzie w podobny sposób świeczki witały Bellę, gdy zgłodniała. * Kiedy Discord sieje chaos w domu Fluttershy słychać Krzyk Wilhelma. * Pierwotny tytuł odcinka Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi jest nawiązaniem do serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół Pani Foster. Kucykowe dyscypliny * Organizacja wielkich zawodów i losowanie miasta są aluzją do Igrzysk Olimpijskich. * Listonosz w Kryształowym Królestwie ma buty ze skrzydełkami, podobnie jak Hermes, posłaniec bogów w mitologii greckiej. * Panna Peachbottom wspomina, że zamek w Kryształowym Królestwie nawiązuje do stylu neogotyckiego. Sposób na zaklęcie * Piosenka, którą śpiewa Twilight na samym początku, jest parodią piosenki "Good Morning" z musicalu "Deszczowa piosenka". * Kiedy Twilight idzie na górę, Spike przybiera taką samą postać, jak kot ze Shreka 2. * Gdy Spike ma założone okulary, tańczy taniec podobny do tańca Gangnam Style. * W piosence A True, True Friend, od chwili kopnięcia przez Rainbow Dash pierwszej chmury do całkowitego oczyszczenia nieba upływa 10 sekund, czyli tyle samo, ile w pierwszym odcinku. * Gdy Twilight wpada na pomysł jak dokończyć zaklęcie w jej oczach pojawia się ten sam błysk co w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2" * Kiedy Twilight wyparowała, było to bardzo podobne do odcinka "Gdzie jest Pepe?" z serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", gdzie Pepe po trafieniu go przez wiele promieni na raz zostawił czarny ślad identyczny do tego zostawionego przez jednorożca. * Miejsce, do którego Twilight przeniosła się po wypadku wymienionym wyżej i spotkała Celestię, przypomina moment z ostatniej części Harry'ego Pottera, który po ugodzeniu zaklęciem znajduje się w tajemniczej sferze i również spotyka swego mentora. * Pinkie Pie pijąca wodę z szklanki i wypluwająca ją przywodzi na myśl Króla Juliana z filmu "Madagaskar", gdzie lemur podobnie wypija wodę i ją wypluwa. * Koronacja Twilight Sparkle jest odniesieniem do ustanowienia Mallory Hagan Miss Ameryki 2013. en:List of allusions/Season three ru:Отсылки/Третий сезон Kategoria:Serial